


Down the Rabit Hole

by orphan_account



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alice!Chris, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Caterpillar/Butterfly!Ashley, Cheshire Cat!Mike, Doormouse!Jessica, Hatter!Josh, King of Hearts!Matt, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queen of Hearts!Emily, White Rabbit!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the Alice in Wonderland au that no one asked for, but I did anyway!</p><p>Wonderland is fantastic place with impossible people of all kinds and only three real rules:</p><p>#1 you must obey the queen (or at least pretend to)<br/>#2 at tea time everything stops (including time itself)<br/>#3 no one touches The Hatter (less they're ok with catching his madness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Follow

White.

All white. In the crisp autumn air and no one seems to _notice_.

Chris blinks once, twice. Nope she's still here. And there she is, glowing almost luminescent in the white that colored and dressed her. Hair platinum and skin creamy like milk and smooth.

Chris didn't even notice the ears until she turned the corner, exposing her fluffy white puff ball of a tail...

 _Tail_? Chris' eyes snapped up to the top of the strange, otherworldly girls head and his brain took a leap of faith at the sight of the two long, floppy white rabbit ears.

"I'm high..." The blond muttered to himself as he inexplicably followed the walking phantasm. Chris hurried around the corner after the girl? Rabbit? Both? He shook his head, ' _It_ _doesn't_ _really_ _matter_.' He thought chewing his bottom lip once he caught sight of the girl again.

They're both at the entrance of a forest now, one that is Chris actually very familiar with. He takes walks through here often during the day. The girls dark pink flower petal lips are pursed as she muttered all the while looking at a small clock that hung upon her neck. She's shifting her feet left to right, restless and her pretty white like a halo hair swishing and falling in her eyes.

"I'm gonna be fucking late, shit! Em's gonna have my ass!" The girl swore and even growled a little at her little neck clock. Chris looked on, interested in the happenings around him.

A breeze slipped between the folds of his sweatshirt.

The rabbit girl's nose twitched once, twice. Dismissing the smells of human in the air the girl strode onward into the forest.

Chris doesn't know why he finds himself following after her, maybe he's bored? It's not like he has anyone to come home to. And it's nothing sad, just that there's no significant person in Chris' life at the moment. He's perfectly content with this most times, it'll happen when it does, but in the meantime he's fine.

Back to the rabbit girl.

Chris looked around, confused about many things. ' _Why did the the rabbit girl stop here in the thickest part of the forest? Why is he following a rabbit human hybrid thing into the the thickest part of the forest? Why does a human rabbit hybrid person exist to be able to unknowingly lead him to the thickest part of the_ _forest_?'

He didn't know the answers to these questions. And somehow he's ok with that.

' _Stranger_ _things_ _have_ _happened_...' That's a lie, nothing this fantastical has ever happened before, at least not to Chris.

 _Let's_ _digress_.

Rabbit Girl stopped moving, like all movement _ceased_ and for a second Chris thought that this is end of whatever weird acid trip his brain conjured up while he was under the influence.

Cause he _had_ to be high for this to be real.

"Ok you've been following me for exactly ten minutes now, is there something you need?" Rabbit Girl said tapping her bare feet against the soft green like envy grass and Chris didn't react for a second.

"Hellooo?" When did Rabbit Girl get close enough to wave her hand in Chris' face? This close Chris could see the green of her eyes and it's nice because with the forest acting as a backdrop like this her eyes seem to _gleam_ with her irritation. Is he shaking?

 _Yes_.

"You're not human?" Well that is what he said, but let it be known that Chris is having a mini freakout at this whole situation.

' _Is she gonna kill me? I mean I can see that she a rabbit person, but I can also see that she one hundred percent looks like she can kick my ass...jesus hot sauce christmas cake this is a really detailed acid trip. She's really pretty and really close what?_ '

Rabbit Girl smirked and her eyes darkened as they bled sarcasm, "Oh yea can't you tell?"

Chris laughed and it only sounded a little hysterical, "Sorry um..why are you _not_ human?"

Rabbit Girl had a gentle smile on her face at that, all smirks and sarcasm gone from her eyes, "Well, because I'm not. Believe it or not sometimes things are just that _simple_."

Chris called bs.

Or was about to, just now, but she held a small hand up. Her nails were long, not freakishly, but long enough to quietly tell people to take a few steps back.

"Wait what?" Chris missed _all_ of what she just said.

Rabbit Girl just sighed, but her smile was still soft and patient, "I said that while you seem like a cool person, I'm late for a meeting that I need to get to."

She turned and began walking again, deeper into the forest.

' _When did it get dark out? How long have I been following her?_ ' Chris thought looking at his bare wrist.

' _I should get a watch...I should also probably stop following Rabbit Girl..._ '

"So what kind of meeting is in a forest?" That's acutally a pretty legit question.

Rabbit Girl looked over her shoulder as they walked, "My meeting isn't in a forest..?"

"Chris." He supplied.

"Chris, it's where all meetings are held. At a table inside a building." Chris made an obvious show of looking around the forest for the supposed building and table.

Rabbit Girl's laugh carried like _chimes_ in the wind. It made Chris chuckle in turn.

"I see you're an inquisitive one, that's good. I know too many idiots." They seemed to be in the middle of the forest, the sky-scraping trees parted just right enough to have the moon beam light into the small clearing.

"Thank you? So if you're not going to a me-"

"Oh I am going to a meeting."

"Where?" This isn't making sense, but when did it?

"Wonderland, would you like to come?" The name didn't ring a _single_ bell in Chris' head, not one.

"Where's that?"

"Well, wherever you want it to be I guess."

"Will there be more rabbit people?" Why is _that_ important? It's not, but that's what he asked.

"They'll more _everything_ people." Rabbit Girl looked widely amused and Chris wondered briefly why he never assumed the ears and tail to be fake and this whole thing some twisted prank.

"Ok." Probably for the same reason he just said yes to going to a strange _(possibly fake)_ place with a _(possibly fake)_ rabbit person.

He's _bored_ ,

and while a large part of him knows that this has to be some fever dream, there's still that small part. The part that would _seriously_ like some excitement or weirdness introduced to the mundane existence that Chris somehow found himself in.

"You sure?" Rabbit Girl met his eyes.

Chris nodded his assurance, "Yes." At Rabbit Girl's smile Chris relaxed a little, going along with it and smiling back.

Even if this is all a prank, at least he's made a new friend maybe.

Rabbit Girl turned around and knelt beside a brush of thorny red roses. She contemplated the flowers for a moment before picking up the biggest one, not sparing thought to the thorns that pricked her slim fingers and ran a dollop of cherry red blood down to her wrist.

Standing and turning to Chris in one fluid motion she beckoned him closer. "Hold on to the rose with me." Chris obliged, wincing as the thorn pierced his thumb.

"Chris, Wonderland is nothing like you've ever seen-smelled-tasted-felt-heard- _lived_ before. I think you'll like it there." She looked genuine, really genuine and that small part hoping for something more grew a little more.

He nodded and smiled through his jitters. Rabbit Girl smiled back,

" _Wonderland but mine, but mine._ " She swore to the rose,

" _Wonderland forever and ever, mine._ " The ground abruptly opened beneath their feet.

And they _fell_.


	2. The Leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet Ashley, Emily, and Matt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of positive feedback from you guys is pretty freakin' rad so thank you so much for commenting, leaving a kudos, and even just taking time outta your day to read this! I worked pretty hard on this chapter so I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

And _fell_ ,

   and _fell_ and,

"How long is this supposed to take?" Chris can't remember a time when falling took so long. Frankly Chris can't remember what he had for breakfast, but that's beside the point. 

They're still _falling_. 

Rabbit Girl laughed and it sounded pretty, light, and carefree. 

Chris felt a laugh of his own bubbling up in his throat in response. 

"It won't be too long now! We're almost there!" Rabbit Girl squealed delightedly over the sound of rushing air in Chris' ears.

This isn't anything like Chris has ever been through or dealt with and in the deep recesses of his mind he's pretty sure that he's under reacting. 

Or maybe not, maybe it's the idea of something new, something different that makes Chris accept with little hesitance. 

A land full of wonder, seems pretty exciting. 

  
**_'Wonderland is nothing like you've ever seen-smelled-tasted-felt-heard before. I think you'll like it there.'_** That's what she said, this impossible Rabbit Girl he followed into a forest. This Rabbit Girl with her white so white hair and floppy fluffy ears that caught his eye like a trap and led him down a hole. 

' _I really hope so_..' He thought blood racing through his veins with his excitement? Nervousness? Fear? 

_Anticipation_. 

That's what it is that's making his blood sing. 

"How do you know we're close? We're just falling down a hole!" A hole, like a literal hole opened beneath them and swallowed the two whole.

' _Hehe a hole swallowed us whole_...' All these happenings are making Chris loopy, clearly. 

Obviously. 

Certainly. 

Rabbit Girl's eyes gleamed again like they're apparently prone to do, burning hotly with a wicked kind of glee, "Those born of Wonderland are like horses that don't need to be led to the water, they know. We know, we can feel it in our bones. Wonderland is close."

Well _that_ was a hell of an answer. 

Chris blinked then, "So you have like an internal gps wired to Wonderland?"

Now it's Rabbit Girl's turn to blink, "And a gps is?" 

He laughed then because ' _Oh yea she's a Rabbit person from a different world!_ ' 

 "It's tells you where to go and how close you are to where you want to be."

 Rabbit Girl nodded her understanding, "Then yes!"

Chris grinned, "That's really cool!" 

"Thank you, and if you stay with us long enough you'll get one too." 

_Long_ enough? How long is Chris _planning_ to stay in Wonderland? Did he even plan to _stay_? He's currently falling down a _hole_ with a girl he just met, a girl who happens to be _not_ human. 

He's getting a sense that Wonderland isn't the kind of place you tour for a day and then leave. Well that's fine with him, he'll stay a while, see more "everything people" and then head back home to...

Nothing, no one, but that's ok. 

Chris will find someone, a nice awesome someone. 

"We're here! Flip right side up!"

Chris startled to see Rabbit Girl upside down beside him, smirking and giggling like a kid on Christmas.  

"I am right side up!" He yelled back.

Rabbit Girl shook her head and pointed up? Down?

"No, you're upside down! Look!" And he did look. 

Light? There is light at the end of this hole, Chris then made a spectacle of himself flipping right side up. 

Rabbit Girl's laughter died down at that point and she cleared her throat with a wide smile, "Get ready to land Chris!" 

Chris balked, "On our heads!?"

"No dumbass, on our hands!" 

" _What!?_ " 

Rabbit Girl's answering laugh ricocheted impossibly against the walls of the hole. 

"Chris _relax_ I'm just joshing ya! On our _feet,_ were landing on our _feet_!" 

The slight panic that webbed in his chest (isn't it weird what he chooses to panic about?) eased and he raised an eyebrow, " _Josh_ -ing?"

"Just something a friend of mine says."

Chris snorted, "Sounds like a huge dork."

Rabbit Girl let out one long sarcastic 'ha' then, "You have no idea. Now seriously get ready, bend your knees!"

That was all he got before the sky rushed up to meet them and they fell up? Out of the hole, Chris bent his knees as instructed before his feet made contact with the teal grassy earth of Wonderland. 

Barely having enough time to gain his bearings Rabbit Girl took his hand and they were off. 

"Why are we running?" Rabbit Girl made no indication that she heard him. 

Chris' sneaker clad feet pounded on the ground below as they approached a forest of human sized mushrooms and flowers. Chris' eyes widened as he took in his surroundings, a pink pollen like substance floated in the air and stuck to his face as they ran. 

"Where are we going?" 

Once again no reply. 

After what seemed like an hour of running they stopped in front of a particularly tall mushroom. It looked poisonous with its neon green spots splattered on the red surface. Purple clouded the fungus and the pink pollen stuff seemed to congregate there as well. 

"Sweetness!" Rabbit Girl called up at the mushroom, a small fond smile adorned her face and her voice was gentle and laced with affection. 

The mushroom squeaked and wiggled a bit before a puff of light brown hair popped up. 

"Sammy!" The puff of hair was then accompanied by a face like a dream with a body like a dance and wings.

Wings so big and blue with swirls of pink and those cool eye looking patterns. They fluttered excitedly as the girl attached to them jumped from her mushroom perch and into the awaiting arms of Rabbit Girl. 

Her name is Sam, ' _Why didn't I ask before?_ ' He didn't know. 

'Sweetness' giggled, her lips parted with a smile that shined brighter in contrast to the light blue of her skin. Yes blue her skin is, blue with raised loopy patterns and designs by her caramel eyes. 

"You're two days late, Em's a little puffed." She said her wings flapping slowly. 

"Two days? Dammit so Josh was right!" Sam's arms tightened around her love as the other swayed with a smile. 

Rabb-Sam raised a neat white eyebrow, "Em's only a little puffed?" Skeptical was her tone. 

Sweetness shook her her head and with that a small fog of pink pollen dispersed from her hair. 

Chris looked on curiously. 

"No, she's livid, incensed with your tardiness!" Sweetness mocked growled. Amused, Sam grinned widely before pecking the other girl on her lips. 

"Sounds more like the Em' I know. Alright I'm off, show Chris here around will you? He's new." With that Sam turned and ran off ahead deeper into the mushroom forest. 

Chris blinked dazedly at the retreating girl before turning his attention to Sweetness. Whom already had her eyes on Chris, "You're new to Wonderland?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity, they raked up and down his form making Chris feel all most naked. 

He nodded stiffly, "Yea, your names Sweetness?" Chris didn't want to be rude, just sure. 

Sweetness looked confused for half a second before her smile returned and a purple blush adorned her cheeks. 

"No that's what Sam calls me, my names Ashley!" She stuck her hand out and Chris grasped it.

"It's wonderful to meet you Chris, now let me show you Wonderland!" She pulled him along, humming with a spring in her step. 

"You'll like it here!" She said over her shoulder at him. 

"I hope so."

 

* * *

 

 Sam took a deep breath before opening the doors of the Throne Room. 

"I'm _late_ I'm late I _know_ , I'm _sorry_." She said waving her hands as if to dismiss any comments. 

She approached the thrones with an air of unshaken confidence, looking up at the empty thrones before leveling her eyes to the two royals standing in front of her. She bowed her respects,

a formality. 

Then grinned, stood straight and walked into the opened arms of her king. 

"Glad you're back Sam, Em's been a little puffed without you." Matt said smiling in the shorter girls hair as his wife rolled her eyes. 

"Stop telling people that, you were the one freaking out." Emily said, her voice petulant as she held out her own arms for her long time friend. Sam shook her head with a grin and wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders,

"Missed me have you?"

"Of course I did, you were gone for two days and Matt's been doing nothing but _riding_ my ass about the ball as if I don't already know!" Emily snapped with a pout, but despite her tone she was relaxed in Sam's arms. 

Matt rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well one of us has to worry about this Em." 

Sam let go of her friend and looked between the two royals, confusion etched into her brow. 

"What's going on? Isn't this ball to celebrate your anniversary, why is Matt worried?" 

"The fucking council of course! Ugh they don't think we're qualified for our crowns!"

Sam is still confused, "You guys are already King and Queen, what they think doesn't matter right?"

"Not if they're trying to turn my own people against me! Not if they're succeeding in making everyone think I'm just like my fucking mother!" Emily screeched, cheeks pink and body shaking with her fury.  

She visibly relaxed however when Matt wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to whisper comforts in her ear. Sam winced, she felt so bad for her friend at these times. 

Emily _never_ wanted the throne, she had perfectly fine without that responsibility. Her elder sister had been much more qualified for it anyway, Amelia Hearts had been raised on the politics of Wonderland, she was taught how to rule not by her cruel mother, but her cold, but fair father. 

Emily was separate from that completely, her parents were always busy with either the kingdom or Amelia so she was basically raised by the nanny and Sam's own mother. That's why they're so close. 

It's not as sad as it sounds really, Emily had friends who she played with all the time and a sister whom cherished her. 

So when the King and Queen of Hearts passed, the sisters didn't take it too hard. Amelia took the Throne and the people of Wonderland loved her. She was the epitome of grace and she led Wonderland with a firm kind hand. 

Amelia Hearts was perfection personified so when she got sick, the kind of sick that just made it progressively harder to wake up in the morning, no one took it well. 

Not the kingdom, and especially not Emily. 

And the worst part is, she barely had time to mourn before she went from _heiress_ to _Queen_. At least she got to marry Matt, Matt whom _adores_ her very existence. Matt whom is so good and sweet tempered and can calm Emily almost _instantly_ with a touch or a smile.

The council _hates_ them.

Emily looks _too_ much like her mother for them to trust her, with jet black hair and eyes to match. And Matt they think, is too sweet, a _doormat_. The former King and Queen had a routine, the queen would unjustly condemn someone to death, then the King would pardon them behind his wife's back. 

They think that Emily will inevitably go over the bend and that Matt with his chocolate face and hazel eyes wouldn't be able to muster up enough _moxie_ to keep her in check. 

So now they've apparently resorted to cheap tactics like false rumors and propaganda to usurp the throne. 

Sam watched her two friends, stress evident in their eyes and sighed, "I fucking hate politics."


	3. Down To See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris freaks out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really isn't any excuse for making you guys wait this long aside from school and stuff. I'm so sorry.

Chris didn't know eyes could look like this, orbs widened huge with emotion, confusion and apprehension made them murky. The wind stopped, suddenly the nature sounds vanished, ceased, paused.

_What's going on?_

Is it him? This stranger with green eyes so pale and pretty the world must've stopped just to let Chris gaze longer? No, that doesn't make sense.

That only happens in movies.

But the wind did stop and sound doesn't seem to exist at the moment, he looked up to the sky and balked at the frozen birds suspended in the air.

_What? WHAT?_

Time can't stop it can't freeze it can't _it can't it ca-_

"It's tea time! Josh you need to set up one extra we have a guest!" Chris is freaking out, of all the things that happened today this is the anvil that crushed the camels spinal cord.

His whispers come out like prayers getting louder with growing hysteria in their wake, "The birds are frozen in air she's a butterfly person I followed a rabbit chick down a hole a _fucking hole_ now I'm in some place with mushroom forests and green eyed pretty boy _twinks_." He's hyperventilating, air pushing in out in out too fast stop it can't stop it should but he can't breathe.

 _No air_.

The sun is setting low in his eyes horizon it seems because he can't see anymore it's dark when did it get dark? Probably when he closed his eyes and collapsed to the floor sucking in oxygen just to spit it back out like its poison. It's not working he can't breathe.

No _air_.

"What's happening to him!? What's happening why is he choking!?" Who's voice is that? It's sounds so worried concerned scared it shouldn't such a sweet voice shouldn't sound like that. "Ashley stop it, _STOP!_ What's going on, who is he?" This voice sounds scared too, scared frantic and Chris is sorry to worry it so. Something. _Someone?_ Touches Chris' arms and he reacts with a whimper but he doesn't know why, it didn't hurt at all in fact it felt comforting, but now the touch is gone and Chris is alone falling back down the rabbit hole.

There's no end in sight this time.

"We need Mike! Josh _JOSH_ we need Mike now go get him!" Josh nodded without a word and ran off, a wild and frazzled look in his eyes. Ashley's scared, what's happening? Chris had been fine a second ago, at least that's what she thought. They had a lovely conversation about all kinds of things, he asked about Wonderland, her wings, Sam, the mushrooms and she answered them all with delight. It wasn't often that Wonderland had guests. They laughed as they made their way through the forest.

_"Why are the mushrooms so tall?" Chris asked, his voice awed as he gazed into the sky at the towering fungi._

_Ashely watched him with a grin, she liked Chris, he's cute in a way that she hasn't seen yet, so curious. "Mushrooms grow as they please, some are short, some are wide or flat! Conformity isn't practiced here often."_

_Chris had grinned then, teeth white with dimples prominent._

Ashley had loved him in an instant.

Now the blondes dimples were nowhere to be found, his pretty azure eyes were closed and he was deathly pale.

Ashley was _terrified_.

"Hey Chris? Hey I'm pretty sure you can't hear me but if you can I want you to know that everything is going to be ok. Josh is getting Mike, he's another friend and he can teleport too! He'll be able to get to Sam faster than any of us. She'll know what to do, she has to she's been in your world. Oh heart, I hope she can help. Chris? Chris please it'll be ok just _breathe_."

Chris' eyes were still closed and Ashley began pacing, she really hoped that Sam could help. ' _But what if she can't? What if we can't do anything? What if he's seriously hurt? Oh heart oh heart oh heart oh hea-_ '

As if sensing Ashley's distress Chris open his eyes to the brightness of the world. Blinking back the pain from his eyes the blonde groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position, his forehead pressed to his knees to stop the spinning.

"S'okay," he was tired and his words were slurred, "Ashley relax I'm fine it'llpass. S'apanic attack."

Ashley whipped around at the sound of the Chris' voice and went over, kneeling before his hunched form. She ran her hands through his hair with one hand and rubbed at his back with the other,

"Panic attack? Is this ok then? Chris can I do this?" At his nod she relaxed a bit and continued her ministrations.

"Ok, ok Chris we can do this, just breathe. Josh'll be here soon."


End file.
